Eternal Love
by Selene13
Summary: AU Harry and Hermione are lovers, but what will happen if Hermione's parents and the Malfoys decide to tear them apart? Final Chapter Uploaded!
1. Halloween

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note 2: A new year comes, and so does a new fanfic! Hope you enjoy this one! Happy New Year!**

Chapter 1: Halloween

Hermione Granger felt that she was the luckiest witch in the world. She's a pureblood and belonged to one of the richest family in the wizarding world. She was smart, beautiful and she was one of the most popular girls in her school, Hogwarts.

And the best of all, she believed she had the best boyfriend in the world: Harry Potter.

Ok, fine, so Harry had a pair of glasses on his face and some students enjoyed calling him "Four Eyes", but Hermione was sure that if he didn't have glasses, he would look more dashing than he was with his glasses on.

Harry wasn't very perfect either; he had a hot temper and often got into fights with his archenemy Draco Malfoy. So he spent more time with detention than with Hermione. His grades weren't very good and he always needed Hermione to help him in his homework.

But he still had his good points. He was a good flyer and he excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts. He also quite popular among the girls in the school, but he only had eyes for Hermione. He doted on her, and often tried to make her happy.

Harry wasn't as rich as Hermione and his blood wasn't as pure as hers as his mother was a muggle-born. But Hermione didn't care. All she cared was that he loved her.

* * *

It was Halloween and all Hogwarts students were allowed to go out to Hogsmeade for the whole day to celebrate it. The students were delighted, not only they got to get out of school, they got a chance to attend the fair that was held in honouring Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft, which was at Hogsmeade. 

More than that, they had a chance to wear either robes or costumes at Hogsmeade as part of the celebration. Harry and Hermione had already decided what to wear and they wouldn't show each other what their costumes looked like until nightfall, when they went to Hogsmeade.

* * *

When nightfall, Hermione put on her costume, which was a pale blue toga in the girls' dormitory. The other girls stared as Hermione tied up her hair and clipped on her gold earrings. 

"What?" asked Hermione finally as she put on her sandals.

The girls giggled.

"What?" asked Hermione again.

"Oh, Harry is going to drool over your appearance." teased Lavender Brown and the other girls laughed girlishly again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went downstairs.

* * *

"Harry, you looked good… in a skirt." said Ron Weasley in the boys' dormitory. 

Harry Potter was wearing an ancient Greek's attire and was putting on his sandals on his bed.

"It's not a skirt, it's a chiton." said Harry in protest.

"Still look like a skirt." said Ron, grinning.

"Say that again and I will make you wear a real skirt tomorrow." threatened Harry and looked at the clock. "I have to go!"

Harry ran out and down the stairs and stopped in his tracks when he spotted Hermione. His mouth dropped open at her looks. Hermione's eyes widened at his appearance, no doubt that she was surprised at his costume as well.

It took a while for Harry to open his mouth. "So you are wearing Greek attire as well?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "How do I look?"

"It looks good on you." said Harry sincerely.

"Thanks." said Hermione, blushing.

* * *

At the fair, bright colourful lights had been put up and food and game stalls had been set up for people. Loud music and sounds filled the air. Hogsmeade was crowded and Harry and Hermione had to hold hands so that they wouldn't get separated from each other. 

The first place that Harry and Hermione went was a food stall, where they bought a big, chocolate-coated marshmallow. Sharing the marshmallow, they strolled through Hogsmeade.

One time Harry took such a big bite out of the marshmallow that he had chocolate stain on his cheek. He looked so funny that Hermione had to laugh.

"What?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

Hermione used her finger to wipe the stain away. "Chocolate."

Harry caught her hand. "I take that back, thanks."

With that, he gently kissed Hermione's fingertip and took the chance of licking the chocolate off Hermione's finger.

Hermione blushed. "Harry, not here…"

"Nobody would notice." whispered Harry.

"Yeah right." said a female voice and the couple turned.

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, with their hands held, were looking at them. Ginny looked amused.

"Would you two mind doing that somewhere else?" asked Ginny.

"No one asks you to look." said Harry in annoyance and released Hermione's hand.

"Fine." said Ginny and tugged Neville's hand. "Come on Neville, let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Before the two went, Neville called, "See you two at the fireworks display!"

"Oh yeah, there's a fireworks display later." said Hermione, looking at her watch.

"When is that?" asked Harry.

"9pm."

"It's only 8.30pm. Come on, let's go to a game stall." said Harry.

They went to a game stall where Harry had to use his wand to shoot down as many moving items as possible in a certain time at the stall. As a Gryffindor Seeker, Harry was fast in his actions and in no time at all, he managed to shoot down almost everything before the time's up.

"Congratulations, boy. Now pick a prize." said the wizard.

Harry looked at the prizes before he smiled. "Hermione, you pick the prize."

"Me?"

"I'm giving you whatever you pick as a gift." said Harry.

Hermione looked around and her eyes lay upon a sliver metal bookmark with two colourful butterflies on top. "That one."

"I knew it." said Harry, but he was smiling. "I will pick that one as my prize then."

Hermione got the bookmark and she admired the beauty of the butterflies. They looked so real, as if they were about to fly off the bookmark together.

"Oh no, it's 9pm!" cried Harry and grabbing Hermione's hand, they rushed to an empty space out of Hogsmeade to see the fireworks display.

Over there, they bumped into Neville and the others, all were admiring the fireworks in the sky.

"Where have you two been?" asked Neville.

Harry didn't answer.

Everyone looked up in the sky, where the fireworks were. They marvelled at the beautiful designs that the fireworks could make, it was a wonderful sight.

"It's pretty." said Hermione, smiling.

"Just like you." said Harry.

Hermione turned to look at Harry, but he quickly returned his attention to the fireworks. Smiling again, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you, Harry. I have a really good time."

Harry responded by putting his arm around her waist and held her close. Hermione sighed happily and leaned onto his shoulder.

It's no doubt that Hermione was the luckiest witch in the world.

* * *

Harry came back to the boys' dormitory, whistling. 

"How's your date?" asked Ron, who was already back from Hogsmeade.

"Not bad, there's one part which was almost ruined." said Harry, changing into his pyjamas.

"What happened?" asked Ron curiously.

"Ask your sister." said Harry and lay down on his bed, thinking of what would happened if Ginny didn't interrupt the moment between him and Hermione. He could kiss Hermione's hand if he had the chance to… Harry grinned to himself in a silly way and scratched his head at his fantasy.

"By the way, McGonagall came before you did. She said you are required to see her tomorrow."

"What for?" asked Harry, his thoughts disappeared.

"Something about your application of being an Auror."

Harry paled. "What, the Ministry don't approve it?"

"No idea. You have to find out tomorrow."

"Okay." said Harry, his happy mood had vanished and was replaced with a sense of worry and uneasiness. What did Professor McGonagall want to talk about? Was there something wrong with his application?

"Maybe the Auror Headquarters don't want me." thought Harry miserably. "Then I have to find some other jobs after graduation. I have to get a good one, or else I won't be suitable for Hermione and her family…"

After a long while of worrying, Harry finally fell asleep and was snoring.


	2. The Additional Subject

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 2: The Additional Subject

"Professor McGonagall wants you to see her? Why?" asked Hermione during breakfast, the next day.

"No idea." lied Harry, not wanting to tell Hermione the reason.

"You didn't get into trouble again, did you?" asked Hermione, frowning.

"Recently? No, I have already done my last detention for hexing Malfoy in class." said Harry.

He then put down his toast and got up. "I better go."

"You will be fine, Harry. Tell me what happens when you get back." said Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione a slight smile before he left.

* * *

Harry stood outside Professor McGonagall's office and took a deep breath before he knocked the door. 

"Come in." said a voice inside.

Harry went in. "You want to see me, Professor?"

"Hm-mm. Close the door."

Harry closed the door and went to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Sit." said McGonagall simply.

Harry sat down on the seat across the Deputy Headmistress.

"I believe Mr Weasley has told you why I want to see you."

"Yes." said Harry slowly, clutching his hands together in nervousness.

"Well then…" started McGonagall.

"They have rejected me, right Professor?" interrupted Harry. "My application to be an Auror has been disapproved, right?"

"Err…" said the Professor.

"What am I going to do after graduation, Professor?" asked Harry in panic. "I can go and be a professional Seeker, but I don't want to be apart from Hermione, all those international matches and stuff! I'm good at nothing except defensive spells and Quidditch! I…"

McGonagall held up her hand. "Stop!"

Harry shut up.

"Calm down, Potter. Who told you that your application has been disapproved?"

Harry thought for a while before he looked down and mumbled, "… Nobody. I just thought…"

McGonagall said, "As the matter of fact, Potter, the application has been approved."

Harry looked up. "Really?"

"The Ministry has given you the approval for taking the Aurors Headquarters' entrance exams after your graduation. Since you will be taking those exams, you may be excused from your N.E.W.Ts."

Harry was beaming now. "All right!"

McGonagall smiled. "You better study hard for them right now. You will be tested on all your knowledge on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions."

Harry nodded, still smiling.

"And you will be tested on one more thing that Hogwarts has never taught you before."

"What is it?"

McGonagall looked at him. "Languages. Being fluent in English isn't enough for an Auror. You can choose to be tested on French, Spanish, Italian, or any other languages that both wizard and muggle can speak."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "You mean I have to learn a language from scratch?"

McGonagall nodded. "But it will be easy if you just try."

"I don't think so, Professor, I…" started Harry.

"Potter, if you want to be an Auror, you have to work hard to be one, understand?" asked McGonagall sternly.

Harry had no choice but to nod. "Yes Professor."

* * *

"A foreign language, huh? That's going to be tough. I remembered Percy learning Irish for his entrance exams for the Department of International Magical Co-operation, and he only managed to learn one sentence properly after a week." said Ron during Advanced Charms class. 

Harry sighed. "Well, if I want to be an Auror, I have to do it the hard way. Any suggestions on what language I should learn?"

"How about Irish? Percy can teach you." said Ron.

"You might as well send me for detention. Your brother is extremely boring when it comes to academic stuff." said Harry.

"Hm, I have never thought of that." said Ron and thought again. "French? Fleur can teach you."

Harry placed his hands on his cheeks. "No way, she will kiss my cheeks whenever she has the chance to. No offence, Ron, but your sister-in-law is a bit overfriendly."

"Oh yeah, she is a bit overfriendly… Who else do we know has learned foreign languages…"

For a moment, Harry and Ron were silent.

"I guess there's no one else." said Ron finally.

WHACK

"Ouch! What the…" started Ron and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Why didn't you ask me?" snapped Hermione as she put her Charms textbook down.

"What?" asked Ron innocently.

"I happened to learn French when I was a kid, you know." said Hermione. "And I went to France before our third year, remember?"

"So what? I went to Egypt at that time and I didn't know a single word of Egyptian…" started Ron before Harry pushed Ron aside impatiently and asked excitedly, "Hermione, did you say that you know French?"

"I just did." said Hermione.

"Can you teach me then?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Well, I'm rather busy with my preparation for N.E.W.Ts…" said Hermione slowly.

"Please?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled. "All right."

Harry smiled back. "Thanks."

* * *

Harry thought that learning French from his girlfriend would be a blast, but he was terribly wrong. Hermione didn't care whether he was her boyfriend or not, she showed no mercy and drilled him with loads of French words and phrases. She sometimes made Harry to say the same word over and over in French until he got it right. So far, Harry could speak a few French words, but he still couldn't speak one proper paragraph. 

"_Je appelle Harry Potter. J'ai 17 ans_…" started Harry when Ron came into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Still trying to introduce yourself in French?" asked Ron.

"It's tough." said Harry. "And I thought single French words are bad enough. Hermione, can't I take a rest?"

"_Non._" said Hermione.

"_S'il vous plait?_" asked Harry.

"_Non._"

"_Tu débloques._" Harry muttered.

Hermione gasped and tugged Harry's ear. "_Qu'est-ce que c'est!_"

"Ouch! _J'ai mal ici!_" yelled Harry.

"Err, guys?" asked Ron, confused. "Since when did you two start to speak French?"

"What?" asked Hermione, letting go of Harry. "I figured that Harry and I should speak French as often as possible, so that Harry could practice."

"Oh."

"Continue, Harry." said Hermione.

Harry sighed and read his French textbook (provided by Hermione) before he started introducing himself in French again.

* * *

Harry learned French whenever and wherever he could. He learned it secretly in class, on his bed and even in the bathroom. He read the same phrase out loud for so many times that he annoyed Ron and the other Gryffindor boys.

Thanks to Hermione's hell-like teaching and Harry's determination, Harry had managed to talk French fluently and was now starting to write French.

Hermione was amazed, it usually took herself three months to learn how to speak French but Harry managed to master it in just 1 month.

Harry and Hermione sometimes talked in French whenever they could, which, to Harry, was good, because he and Hermione could now talked bad things about Professor Snape and no one could understand what they were saying, not even Snape himself.

* * *

"Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry tried to write a brief introduction of himself in French in his notebook. 

"Hm?"

"_Why do you want to be an Auror?_" asked Hermione.

Harry paused and put down his quill. "_Because I like it._"

"_And?_"

Harry took a deep breath and faced Hermione. "Because I have to get a good, steady job,"he said in English."Otherwise my status won't match your family's standards. What would your parents say if they found out that their daughter's boyfriend has a lousy job?"

Hermione sighed and took Harry's hand. "Harry, I don't care if you have a lousy job. I made my choice to be with you and my parents will support my decision."

"You sure?" asked Harry uncertainly. "So even if I don't get to be an Auror?"

Hermione laughed. "Harry, you worry too much. My family and I don't care if you have a good job or a lousy one."

Harry sighed in relief. Hermione leaned onto Harry. "All we care is that how much you love me."

Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I can handle that. I will tell your parents that I love you as much as the amount of money your family has."

Hermione giggled. "What if my family has gone broke?"

"Then I will tell them that I love you as much as the amount of money your family USED to have."

Hermione looked at Harry. "Prove it."

Harry lowered himself and gave Hermione a long, lingering kiss. After that, Harry smiled.

"How about teaching me how to do a French kiss?" he asked mischievously.

Hermione responded by slapping him gently on the head.


	3. The Princess and the Prince

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

Chapter 3: The Princess and the Prince

November went and December came. Soon it was two weeks before Christmas and Hogwarts was going to enter its Christmas break.

"Guys? I want to ask all of you a question." said Hermione suddenly to her friends during lunch break on the day before the break.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Are all of you free on the evening of Christmas Eve?" asked Hermione.

Immediately, notebooks and organizers appeared as everyone checked their schedules on that day.

"My family and I need to go and visit my other relatives, sorry." said Ron.

"I will be free, Hermione, because I don't want to go with my family." said Ginny.

"My parents will drag me to go and visit my grandmother if I have nothing else on, so I will be available to do whatever you want me to do." said Neville quickly.

Soon, Hermione got all her answers from everyone, except Harry. Hermione looked at Harry hopefully as he checked his organizer.

"Let's see… hm, I'm fully booked in the morning and the afternoon…" said Harry, without looking up from his organizer.

Hermione had a sinking feeling that Harry was going to say that he was not available at that night.

"In the evening…" Harry suddenly smiled. "I'm free from 6pm all the way."

Hermione broke into a smile. "Good, then I would like to invite all of you to my family's Christmas Ball."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "A ball?"

Hermione nodded and said quickly. "It's just a ball, those kinds that the rich people give, I don't really like it, they dance the whole night, Mum says I can invite my friends to keep me from getting bored at the party."

"That's nice, Hermione. But where am I going to get a decent dress? You know my family is, well…" said Ginny slowly and looked uneasy.

"It's okay, I can lend you one of mine." said Hermione.

"Really? Then count me in!" said Ginny excitedly and she turned to Neville. "You are going, are you?"

"If you are, then I will go." said Neville.

"Great! Harry, what about you?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked as if he was thinking. Then he smiled. "Okay."

Hermione gave a squeal of delight and hugged Harry. "_Oh, thank you!_" she said in French. "_I definitely won't get bored with you around!_"

"_To make you restless is what I should do as your boyfriend._" said Harry mischievously back in French and grinned.

"_Right._" said Hermione sarcastically and she giggled.

"Those two are driving me nuts. I can't understand a single word what they are saying to each other recently." grumbled Ron.

"Ignore them, it's their private language." said Ginny as they watched Harry and Hermione talking happily in French.

* * *

Later, Harry went to the boys' dormitory to get his schoolbooks for his next class. Then he stopped at the tall mirror that was provided by the school. 

Harry stared at his reflection. Since Hermione invited him to a high-class party, Harry thought that he should at least dress up to Hermione's family's standards. Harry silently grumbled that he got his father's messy hairstyle instead of his mother's neat hairstyle.

He ruffled his hair, flattened and straightened it, trying to make it look better. In the end Harry gave up. His hair would still be messy no matter what he did to it.

Oh well, since his hair wasn't going to look better… Harry took off his glasses, trying to see what he looked like without glasses.

Harry smiled in delight. He actually looked more handsome without his glasses. Maybe he could remove his glasses at the ball… But how was he going to see his way through if he didn't have his glasses? There must be some way…

Then Harry blinked and grinned. "How could I be stupid!"

He quickly put his glasses back on. Seeing that there was still time before his next lesson, Harry rushed off. He had some research to do at the library.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, at Hermione's residence, the ballroom was filled with guests, all in their formal attires. A huge Christmas tree stood at the far end of the room. Guests were drinking either champagne or red wine and were talking quietly. A mini orchestra was playing at a corner to provide music. 

"Ginny, you looked great tonight." commented Neville and he blushed slightly at the sight of Ginny in a pale violet dress. Her red hair had been tied up into a bun.

"Wait until you see Hermione." said Ginny. "She looks like a princess. Speaking of princess… where's her prince?"

"You mean Harry?" Neville shrugged. "I haven't seen him."

Suddenly the lights went dimmed in the ballroom and a spotlight appeared at the top of the staircase. Everyone, included Neville and Ginny, looked up and saw Hermione's parents, smartly dressed and standing on the second floor. They all clapped.

"Everyone," started Mr Granger in a loud voice. "Welcome to my family's Christmas party, just enjoy yourself tonight!"

The guests clapped again.

"As a part of my family tradition, when the oldest child in the Granger family reached 16, he or she is required to pick a dance partner and start the party. So tonight my daughter Hermione will pick her dance partner out among all of you young gentlemen out there."

"Hope she picks me." said Neville as the other teenage boys whispered to each other excitedly.

Ginny glanced at Neville but found him grinning. "Just kidding. I just hope that Hermione manages to find Harry among all these people."

"Everyone, please welcome my beautiful daughter, Hermione." said Mr Granger and the lights came back on.

Everyone stared in awe as they saw Hermione standing on the top of the stairs. Hermione's evening gown was dark blue and it was low neck, showing off her creamy neck and bare shoulders. She had long, black gloves made of silk that reached her elbows. Hermione's hair was pinned up and fastened by a diamond clip.

"She's gorgeous." said Neville dreamily. "Better than Gin…"

Ginny reacted by pinching her boyfriend's arm.

* * *

With everyone looking at her, Hermione swallowed nervously before she lifted her dress to walk down the stairs in an elegant way. She was worried that she couldn't find Harry among the guests in the crowd. If she couldn't find him, she had to dance with someone else. 

As she walked down the stairs, Hermione scanned the crowd for Harry, but there was no sight of her bespectacled boyfriend anywhere.

When Hermione reached the first floor, she searched for Harry again anxiously. Ignoring the eager faces of other young male guests, Hermione looked at the guests carefully.

Still, no sight of Harry.

Hermione bit her lower lip. She checked the guest attendance just now and she swore that she saw Harry's name on the attendance list.

Just when she was getting panicked, she spotted a boy in the crowd.

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the boy, who smiled at her and gave her a small wave. His hair was black and stylish tousled. He didn't have glasses on his face, which made his eyes more beautiful and greener. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue bow tie.

Hermione pictured the boy with glasses and realised that she was staring at her boyfriend himself. Excitedly, Hermione made her way over to Harry.

"Harry?" she asked.

The boy smiled and nodded. Hermione covered her mouth, trying not laugh in delight. Harry looked so handsome and well-dressed that he looked like… well, a prince.

Suddenly, Hermione remembered what she was supposed to do. "May I have a dance with you?" she asked politely.

"Of course." said Harry and he held out his hand.

Blushing, Hermione took it and Harry left the crowd. Hermione led Harry into the middle of the ballroom, and Harry started the dance. The orchestra started playing a slow piece of music.**_  
_**

"_You looked more handsome than usual tonight._" said Hermione to Harry in French as they danced. "_What did you do to your glasses?_"

"_Dump_ _it. I used a potion to improve my eyesight._" said Harry, grinning.

"_And your hair?_"

"I _use a potion for it too, but to be honest, it's no different than a muggle's hair wax._" said Harry and Hermione giggled.

"_Why_ _go through all the trouble?_" asked Hermione.

"_So that I can be the perfect prince for a beautiful princess like you._" said Harry softly.

Hermione smiled slowly and leaned her head against Harry's chest comfortably. "_You're already perfect._"  
**_  
_**The music ended and Harry and Hermione stopped dancing. The orchestra continued to play music to entertain their guests.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we go outside, to your garden? I have something to give you in private."

"Okay."

Smiling at her lovingly, Harry pulled Hermione's hand and they went outside.


	4. Engagement

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

Chapter 4: Engagement

Harry led Hermione out to the garden, where there was a huge, beautiful fountain. The fountain had a mermaid statue and water flowed out from her urn. The light from the inside of the statue made her glow softly.

Holding hands, Harry and Hermione strolled in the garden, admiring the beauty of the fountain.

It was a while before Hermione decided to ask, "So what is it you want to give me?"

Harry licked his lips nervously before he turned and faced Hermione directly. He held her hands together gently.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at his question. But then she smiled. "Of course I do."

"Very?"

"Very."

"So… hm," Harry suddenly blushed. "Do you ever… well…."

"What?"

"Considertomarryme?" asked Harry suddenly.

Hermione blinked. "What? Sorry, I can't catch that."

"I, I mean," said Harry quickly. "I know I'm being too rash. I mean, we are still students, but we are graduating soon and we will be adults after graduation… since we love each other… what am I trying to say is, um, oh what the hell…."

Harry clicked his tongue impatiently and looked away. "Get a grip, Harry!"

He turned back to Hermione, his expression became serious. He took a deep breath. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you and I can't imagine my future without you." said Harry. He was still talking in a fast speed but at least Hermione could understand what he was saying now.

"I know it is a bit rush but… will you marry me?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Harry nodded and stared at her. "Of course, we won't get married now. We will just be engaged. I have thought of everything. I will go for my entrance exams and after I got into the Auror school, we will get married. Of course we won't have children until I officially become an Auror."

Harry held Hermione's hands. "Hermione, there's no one else I want to marry except you. I will go and be a monk if you don't want to marry me. So will you marry me?"

Hermione finally got over her state of surprise and thought for a while. Then she smiled and said, "You don't have to be a monk."

"So the answer is…" asked Harry slowly.

Hermione nodded.

No words could describe Harry's feelings at that time. He hugged Hermione tightly and kissed her. Then he released her and searched his pockets. He took out a long box and opened it.

"You know, men buy diamond rings for their fiancées for their official wedding engagements. I'm too poor to buy those, so…"

Harry showed Hermione the contents of the box. There were two rings, but they looked like those ordinary cheap rings that you often saw in gift shops.

"I know they are cheap, but I promise that I will buy a diamond ring for you when I make enough money…" said Harry and was slightly embarrassed at his sentence.

Hermione giggled. She had enough diamond rings to fill her pencil case and she didn't want another one. "These two are good enough. Put mine on for me, Harry."

Harry took the ring with a mini purple crystal-shaped butterfly on it and put the box down.

He took Hermione's hand and when he was about to slip the ring through her finger, Hermione said, "Wait a minute, are we suppose to say something?"

"Only on the wedding day itself." said Harry.

"Let's make something up and say it." said Hermione and smiled. "For practice."

Harry thought for a while and grinned. "Wait here."

He ran off, back into the house. Then he came back, with Neville and Ginny behind him. "I brought a priest and a witness."

"That's one beautiful fiancée-to-be you got there, Harry." said Neville.

Hermione giggled.

Ginny took the box and Harry placed the ring back.

Neville said, "Hm, all right, let's start. We are here to witness the engagement ceremony of Mr Harry James Potter and Miss Hermione Jane Granger. Miss Hermione Jane Granger, will you be Mr Harry James Potter's fiancée and named him as your husband-to-be?"

Hermione giggled. "Sounds odd."

Everyone looked at her in expectation.

Hermione stared back. "What? O-oh! Yes, I'm willing to be Mr Potter's fiancée."

Harry smiled.

"Mr Harry James Potter, will you be Miss Hermione Jane Granger's fiancé and named her as your wife-to-be?"

"Yes, I'm willing to be Miss Granger's fiancé."

"Take your vows."

"How? I have never heard of engagement vows before." pointed Harry.

"Me too." said Hermione.

"Make them up then," said Ginny. "I think they are as similar as wedding vows."

"Ok, err…." said Harry. "I, Harry James Potter, am taking Hermione Jane Granger as my fiancée and I will treasure and love her…" he paused. "…as long as I live. Of course I will do that more after we are officially married." he added quickly.

"That's one good engagement vow." said Ginny sarcastically as the rest laughed.

"Oh come on," said Harry, blushing slightly. "I'm trying as hard as I can, so be serious."

Hermione cleared her throat and kept a straight face. "Okay, sorry."

"Say your vow, Hermione." said Neville.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, am taking Harry James Potter as my fiancé and I will treasure and love him as long as I live."

"What's next?" asked Neville to Ginny.

"Exchanging rings." said Ginny.

"You may exchange rings." said Neville.

Ginny presented the box to Harry and Hermione. They took the rings. Harry was about to slip the ring through Hermione's ring finger when Ginny said, "W-wait! You two haven't married yet, so the ring should go to the middle finger."

"Oops." said Harry and placed the ring through Hermione's middle finger.

Hermione did the exchanging correctly and pushed Harry's ring through his left middle finger. Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed it tenderly. Then he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her on the lips.

"I haven't said 'kiss the bride' yet." said Neville, bewildered.

"In Harry's mind, you already did." said Ginny, giggling.

"Oh well then, I officially announced you two as fiancé and fiancée." said Neville.

Harry and Hermione didn't seem to be listening, they were too busy with their kissing.

"Come on, leave them alone. Our job is done." said Ginny and she pulled Neville into the house.

When Harry and Hermione finally released each other, they realized that Neville and Ginny were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged.

* * *

After the party was over, Hermione changed into her nightgown and after she went to bed, she reached to turn off the light on her bedside table. That was when she saw her so-called engagement ring. 

Hermione smiled sweetly at it. She couldn't imagine that she was engaged (well, sort of) to Harry. Everything was so romantic…

Suddenly Hermione wondered what her parents would say if she told them that she and Harry were getting married. What if they objected?

"Nah," thought Hermione. "Mum and Dad have seen Harry before. They think he's a nice boy. They will let Harry marry me..."

Smiling, Hermione began to imagine hers and Harry's wedding. Even though it was still years away, but she could dream, right?

She imagined herself in a white wedding dress, walking on the soft grass (it's an outdoor wedding), with a bouquet of red roses in her hands and a tiara with a veil on her head. Harry was standing near the platform where the priest was, wearing a white suit.

When she reached Harry, he would take her hand and they stood in front of the priest. They said their wedding vows, exchanged their wedding rings. Finally, Harry would lift Hermione's veil and kissed her.

Hermione giggled. Oh that would be wonderful…


	5. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! Happy Valentine's Day!**

Chapter 5: Valentine's Day

Time passed quickly and soon it was February, which meant Valentine's Day was coming. Everyone in Hogwarts started to get into the mood for the celebration of love. Even the teachers seemed to be in dreamy mood. Once during breakfast, Hermione and Ginny noticed that Professor Sprout was talking to Professor McGonagall, but the Transfiguration professor didn't seem to be listening, she seemed to be staring dreamily at Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting two seats away and was laughing merrily at Professor Filtwick's joke.

"Looks like Professor McGonagall is in the mood for love too." whispered Ginny to Hermione, giggling.

Hermione just sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione gave Ginny a look. "Well, I'm not in the mood for love."

"Why…" started Ginny and she remembered something. "Oh… it's Harry, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded miserably. Harry had been avoiding her lately. He hardly spoke to her for the past two weeks. Every time Hermione saw him in the common room, he was busily talking to his friends. He began skipped his meals during mealtimes. He always came back to the common room late at night and was too tired to talk to Hermione. And every time Hermione tried to talk to him during class, Harry claimed that he was too busy with the class to talk. Yeah right, if he was busy, why was he writing on his textbook when he should be listening to his teachers during classes then?

"Does he have to be so busy?" complained Hermione.

"Come on Hermione, at least he isn't hanging out with one of his admirers." said Ginny.

"I guess." said Hermione grumpily. Ever since Harry removed his glasses (he didn't need them anymore, since his eyesight had been restored), his number of admirers increased. They didn't bother about his messy hairstyle at all.

"It's just that, I feel so left out…" said Hermione slowly.

"Ah…" said Ginny, as if she understood. "I got the same feeling too. Sometimes Neville practically spends his whole month in the greenhouse and I seldom get to talk to him. Love is selfish after all. But Hermione, although Harry is now your fiancé, he still has his own personal time and he has the right to spend it in any way he likes…"

Hermione understood that perfectly, Harry had the freedom to do whatever he likes, he wasn't hers entirely anyway. But somehow Hermione felt that Harry should at least pay a bit of attention to her, she was his fiancée, after all.

* * *

On the day before Valentine's Day, Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror in the dormitory. She had her hair tied up with a big, lovely hair band with a white rose. She looked much prettier with her hair off her face. 

"Surely Harry would notice my new look." said Hermione to herself and she went downstairs.

* * *

Harry was looking at a sheet of paper when she came down. Quickly, he hid the paper away and got up. 

"Hi Harry." said Hermione cheerfully, tossing her head slightly as she did.

"Hi." said Harry. "Listen, I got to go, I have an emergency meeting with my Quidditch team, yeah, that's it! I, err, I see you tomorrow."

He moved towards Hermione and gave her a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, nice hair band."

He left.

Hermione sighed in disappointment and sat down on the chair. Harry didn't even notice her new look.

Just then, Ginny came into the common room. "Hey Hermione, that's a cute hairstyle."

But Hermione was too surprised at Ginny's sudden appearance to listen. "Ginny? What are you doing here?"

Ginny giggled.

"Well, this is the Gryffindor common room, isn't it?" she said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a Quidditch meeting?" asked Hermione. "Aren't you the Chaser of our team?"

"What meeting?" asked Ginny blankly.

It took no time for Hermione to realise that Harry had lied to her. "It's okay, I understand now."

Hermione looked so pale and upset that Ginny couldn't help feeling a little concerned. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. Then she tore her hair band away from her hair.

* * *

Harry didn't come back to the common room until 11pm and when he did, he found Hermione sitting on the chair, staring into the fire in the fireplace. The light from the fire made her glow slightly and her back was facing him. 

Smiling lovingly at Hermione, Harry went to his fiancée and put his arms around her from behind. "Good evening, darling."

He was about to kiss her when Hermione got up and walked away.

Bewildered, Harry asked: "What's wrong?"

Hermione turned and Harry backed away from her, she looked mad and oddly enough, upset.

"Hermione, is there anything wrong?" asked Harry in alarm.

"_I will tell you what's wrong, Harry Potter!_" snapped Hermione in French. "_Where were you just now?_"

"_Me? I…. I told you, I went for a meeting._" stammered Harry, not quite looking at his fiancée.

"_Liar._" said Hermione immediately. "_Ginny came in the minute after you left and she told me there was no meeting!_" Well, that was not exactly what Ginny said, but Hermione didn't care.

"_She did?_" asked Harry rather lamely. "_That was because, hm…._"

"_Why did you have to lie?_" asked Hermione. "_Are you hiding something from me?_"

"_Err… no._" said Harry.

It was so obvious that Harry was lying.

"_Really?_" asked Hermione, her eyes narrowing.

Harry hesitated for a while and he nodded.

Hermione bit her lower lip to keep herself from screaming in frustration. She was certain that Harry was lying. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

"_I'm going to ask you one last time, are you hiding something from me?_"

"_No_." said Harry immediately, who was beginning to sound annoyed.

"_Are you going out with another girl?_" asked Hermione suddenly.

Harry looked extremely offended. "_Hermione, I may be your fiancé, but I have the right to keep my own secrets, so just mind your own bloody business_."

Hermione was hurt by Harry's sentence and her face showed her feelings clearly. Harry realized that his wrong use of words and quickly said, "_Sorry, I didn't mean that, really…_"

Too late. Hermione yanked her engagement ring off her finger. "You don't want me to mind your business, fine! The engagement is off then, don't you ever come near me again!"

She threw her ring on the carpet and ran upstairs. Harry began to chase after her but he stopped at the stairs because he knew that boys wouldn't allow on the stairs that led to the girls' dormitory.

Harry called in English: "Hermione, I didn't mean it, I…"

Then he sighed in frustration and sat down. He wished he could tell Hermione what he was up to, but he just couldn't. He stared at the ring on the floor, crawled to it and picked it up. Staring at the ring, Harry seriously hoped that Hermione would put it back on tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione yanked her bed curtains aside and threw herself on her bed. She began to weep. Harry had just told her rudely to mind her own business, and that hurts. That was just the same as telling her to jump off the Astronomy Tower. 

This 'engagement' thing was wrong and for once, Hermione was glad that they were not officially engaged.

* * *

On Valentine's Day, Hermione looked totally exhausted and gloomy. Anyone who took a look at her would realise that she was not in a good mood. Some guessed that she had a quarrel with Harry, and some guessed that she had too much pressure from her schoolwork.

* * *

Hermione sat near the lake and stared out at the waters during a break. She wondered what she and Harry would be doing now if they haven't quarrelled (if you counted what happened last night as quarrelling) 

"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice.

Hermione looked up. It was Draco Malfoy, whose family was as rich as hers and like her family, the Malfoys were purebloods. He was handsome but he was very arrogant and selfish.

"You looked as if someone in your house had just died." commented Malfoy.

"Go away, Malfoy." snapped Hermione.

"Oo, not very friendly, are we? I heard a rumour about you and Potter, something about you two breaking up, isn't it?" asked Malfoy.

"It's not a rumour, it's true." muttered Hermione.

"Oh well," Malfoy sat down beside her without asking, "Since you and Potter have broken up, why don't you go out with me then?"

Hermione turned to look at him. Suddenly she didn't care who she wanted to go out with anymore. Okay, Malfoy was Harry's rival, but so what? Harry wanted Hermione to mind her own business, so Harry should mind his own too…. But then again, Harry was her first love, a fact which was hard to forget at the moment…

"Let me think about it for a few days." said Hermione finally.

"What's there to think?" asked Malfoy, rolling his eyes. "You and I have a lot in common; we are both rich, good-looking and purebloods…."

"Just because you are rich, handsome and a pureblood doesn't mean I must go out with you, Malfoy. Now leave me alone." said Hermione in frustration.

"Fine." said Malfoy, got up and left.

* * *

At dinner time, Hermione arrived to the Gryffindor table and found Harry missing. Hermione tried not to care. She turned her attention to the Great Hall, which, oddly, looked as gloomy as the dungeons below. Hermione was so depressed that she wished she could just go back to the common room but she couldn't fight with her empty stomach, so she sat down beside Ginny. 

"Look at Professor Dumbledore." said Ginny, who was trying to cheer Hermione up.

Hermione looked and found Dumbledore staring at Professor McGonagall. McGonagall caught him staring and smiled. Dumbledore simply reacted by dropping his fork.

Ginny giggled and Ron laughed, but that didn't cheer Hermione up. Hermione sighed instead and tried to eat her dinner.

"Oh come on, Hermione, things will get better." said Ginny.

"Easy for you to say." said Hermione and looked at her left hand's bare fingers. "You know what? Maybe I will go out with Malfoy after all."

"What?" gasped Ginny.

"Going out with that slimeball? Are you nuts?" asked Ron.

"Don't, Hermione, he's a bully, a demon." said Neville.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope every couple out here have celebrated their special day happily."

"Not me." said Hermione quietly.

Ginny looked sympatric at her words while her brother and boyfriend looked uncomfortable.

"But that's not all. I have granted a special permission to Mr Harry Potter to perform a special Valentine's Day item. Take it away, Harry."

"Huh?" said Hermione, looking up. "What's going on?"

Ginny shrugged.

The teachers left the high table and with magic, Dumbledore removed the table and replaced with a stage.

The students looked at each other curiously but then the girls started to scream and cheer when Harry came walking down the Great Hall with a guitar in his hand.

Harry stepped up to the stage and swallowed nervously. Slowly, he turned and faced the school.

"G-good evening, everyone." he started.

Hermione could hear Malfoy laughing, but she didn't care, she wanted to know what's Harry up to.

"I'm here tonight to perform a special item for Valentine's Day. I have practiced my song in secret for days and nights." Harry's voice was getting louder and stronger. "Because of that, I neglected my friends and school work."

At that, Malfoy laughed louder and shut up immediately when he saw McGonagall glaring at him.

"I'm now going to perform my song. But before I start, I would like to say something to my girlfriend Hermione Granger, whom I'm dedicating this song to."

Harry stood in tiptoe to search for his girlfriend at the Gryffindor table until he found her. Everyone who knew Hermione turned to look at her. Hermione blushed slightly.

"I kept avoiding you and I even lied to you last night because I want this whole thing to be a surprise for you. I didn't mean it when I said 'mind your own bloody business'. Please forgive me."

Looking at her directly, Harry took a deep breath and said clearly: "Je vous aime, ma cherie (I love you, my dear)."

Any student who understood French either sighed in envy or stared at Harry, impressed by his courage. Malfoy just stared at Harry, irritated.

Harry tested his guitar and started to sing. Harry's voice was weak at first, but then it got stronger as the song went on. Girls were staring at Harry as if he was a famous rock star and some of them even had their eyes closed as they listened.

After Harry had finished, the students clapped and some of the girls screamed excitedly. Hermione was blushing furiously, but she couldn't help smiling as well. So that's why Harry had been avoiding her! Suddenly, everything in the Hall seemed cheery again.

Harry got down from the stage and made his way to Hermione. Hermione got up and when Harry reached her, he put his guitar down. Students were now gathering around him and Hermione.

Clearing his throat, Harry dug his pockets and took out Hermione's ring. "Hermione, would you put this back on again?"

Hermione extended her hand. Happily, Harry took it and pushed the ring through her finger. After that, they just looked at each other, smiling.

"Oh come on, just kiss already!" called Ron and everyone laughed.

"But…" started Hermione, embarrassed.

"Kiss kiss kiss." started Dean Thomas and so did other students, who started chanting.

Malfoy scowled and left the hall in disgust and the teachers didn't do anything.

"Should we stop them?" asked Snape to his colleagues. "This is getting out of hand."

"Stop them? Have you gone mad?" asked Madam Hooch in horror.

"Let them be." said McGonagall, smiling in amusement at her students.

The students were still chanting.

Harry grinned, pulled Hermione to him and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Clearly embarrassed, Hermione resisted, but then she gave in and kissed her fiancé back.

As the students whistled and cheered, Hermione thought that this was the best Valentine's Day she ever had.


	6. Study, Study, Study

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 6: Study, Study, Study

N.E.W.Ts was approaching and all the 7th years students (except those who were taking the entrance exams to the Auror Headquarters) were studying hard for it.

"I need a break!" cried Ron as he stretched himself in front of his books in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You just have one an hour ago, now continue." snapped Hermione.

"My mind can't work too long." said Ron in protest. "It will crack."

Harry just looked up from his comic and chuckled.

Ron glared at his best friend. "I supposed you are happy that you are the only one in Gryffindor who doesn't need to take N.E.W.Ts."

Still grinning, Harry shrugged helplessly. Hermione checked her pocket calendar. "Harry, your entrance exams are coming soon."

Harry's grin faded. "So?"

"So you have to study with us too." said Hermione.

Ron smirked and returned to his books.

"_Can I say no?_" asked Harry in fluent French as he put his comic aside.

"_Absolutely not!_" said Hermione sternly. "_I think you are still weak in your French writing and I don't want to talk about your Potions, it's horrible!_"

"_Can I help it if Snape is so irritating?_" asked Harry.

"_If Snape keeps picking on you, you should work harder, show him that you are a person who could still pass your Potions even though you don't like his classes!_" said Hermione.

"_All right, stop it. I don't want to study Potions right now._" said Harry. "_Sil vous plait._"

"_What about your other subjects?_" asked Hermione.

"_I can handle them._" said Harry.

"_Do I need to remind you that your Transfiguration grade is slipping?_" asked Hermione.

Harry groaned. "_Hermione, I will study tomorrow, all right?_"

"_That's what you said last week._" said Hermione.

"Would you two mind taking your French argument outside? I want to study." said Ron.

"Well, we are having our own argument and you are doing your own studying, I don't see anything wrong with that." snapped Hermione to Ron. "Anyway, you probably won't study much even if we take our argument outside."

"Yeah, since when you are so interested in your studying anyway?" asked Harry.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. Then Hermione giggled. "_I guess we now agreed that Ron is bad at studying._" she said in French.

Harry nodded, grinning. "_I think I better study now, before I become as bad as he is._"

Hermione laughed.

Ron frowned. He got a feeling that his friends were laughing at him.

Harry moved to the table where Ron and Hermione were studying. Hermione moved aside and Harry sat down beside her.

Ron got up.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Outside. In case there's another argument again." said Ron and he left.

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Looks like we scared Ron off." Harry remarked.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione studied every day. Even though Harry was not taking his N.E.W.Ts, his entrance exam topics were almost the same as the rest. To add his workload, he also had to study his French. He studied until past midnight with Hermione and sometimes if he dozed off, Hermione would slap him awake. 

"Ouch!" cried Harry after Hermione hit his head with a book. "Do you really have to do that?"

"If I continue to let you sleep, you will end up getting nothing into your brain." said Hermione firmly.

Harry rubbed his head in pain. "Isn't there a better way to wake me up?" he asked as he opened his book. "Like maybe a kiss or…"

"Keep talking." said Hermione darkly, with her book still in her hand.

Harry swallowed and returned to his Transfiguration textbook.

* * *

Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade outings were cancelled due to N.E.W.Ts so to Harry, the following weeks were nothing but study, study, study. He couldn't even flirt with Hermione, because she was very tense recently and would snap at anyone who tried to joke with her, even her fiancé. 

"_I told you, Harry, it's draconite which is the strongest material._" said Hermione.

"_The name itself makes me sick._" muttered Harry and looked at the clock. "_It's 1am, Darling, Can't I go to bed?_"

Hermione glared at Harry. "_What? Your exams begin the day after tomorrow and now you are asking for a rest!_" she screeched.

"_Ok, ok, pretend I didn't say that._" said Harry quickly. "_Sheesh._" he muttered.

* * *

Finally, Hermione let Harry off from his studying at 3am. Getting up, Harry looked at Hermione, who looked tired enough to sleep on the spot. Giving Hermione his hand, he said, "_Come on, Hermione, you have to get up early tomorrow for classes._" 

"_I'm not going to class._" said Hermione as she took Harry's hand and he pulled her up.

"_Why?_"

"_I'm going to see you off tomorrow._" said Hermione quietly.

Harry didn't say anything. He's taking his exams at the Ministry and he had to leave Hogwarts tomorrow, so that he could reach London at night and take his exams in the next morning.

"_If you come and see me off, I will probably end up not leaving._" Harry muttered finally.

"_Better._" Hermione mumbled.

"_What?_" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled slightly and shook her head. "_Nothing._"

* * *

Harry went upstairs to his dormitory. He changed his clothes and began to pack his things into his trunk. He did it as slow as possible and finally he had packed everything for tomorrow's trip. 

Sighing, Harry looked around at his friends, who were all sleeping. He knew if he had passed his exams, he would go straight to the Aurors' Headquarters and this would be the last time he ever slept in the same room with them.

Suddenly, Harry didn't feel sleepy anymore. He went to the window and sat down beside it. He stared out of the window at the beautiful night scenery. He wanted to look at this place for the last time. He could even make out the Hogsmeade train station from where he was sitting. Seeing the station reminded him of his departure tomorrow. He would be leaving Hogwarts while his fiancée and his friends would stay behind, having with their daily lessons and finally, battling with their N.E.W.Ts.

Harry sighed. He wondered how he could bear to be apart from Hermione. Sure, they could write letters, but it wouldn't be same as looking at her in person. After he left tomorrow, he wasn't very sure when would he be seeing her again.


	7. Separation

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 7: Separation

The next day, Harry woke up with a sore body, because he had been sleeping in a sitting position at the window. He took a look at his belongings and his friends (who were getting prepared for the day) realised that he would be leaving Hogwarts today.

"Morning." said Ron flatly when he had noticed that Harry had woke up.

Harry just nodded.

"… so you are leaving today, huh?" said Ron.

Harry got up to his feet. "Yeah." he said, rubbing his shoulders.

He and Ron stared at each other before Ron said finally, "We're going to miss you, mate. We wish we could go and see you off, but McGonagall wouldn't let so many students to be absent from class. So only Hermione could go."

Harry shrugged helplessly but didn't say anything.

Silence.

Finally, Harry and Ron hugged like brothers.

"Be sure to write, all right?" said Ron.

Harry only nodded in response.

* * *

During breakfast time, the Gryffindor table was silent. Everyone who knew Harry were either eating very slowly or not eating at all. 

Harry just pushed his porridge around in his bowl gloomily, his trunk and Hedwig (in his cage) ready at his feet. All his friends were looking at him as if he was dying.

The bell rang.

Harry pushed his bowl away and got up. "I'm going off."

His friends followed suit. They walked to the Great Hall's entrance and the boys either gave him a slap on the back or shook his hand.

"Don't forget us when you have become a successful Auror, ok?" asked Seamus Finnigan.

"Go and get a distinction in your exam." said Dean Thomas in encouragement. "You can do it."

The girls hugged him, not really want to see him go. Finally, it was like a long time before they walked away to their classes, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

Harry looked at his friends with a miserable look on his face. He wished that he just could join them for their classes.

* * *

It took Harry and Hermione very long time to reach the Hogsmeade station, because Harry kept on stopping to turn and take a last look at Hogwarts, the place that he loved so much. 

Harry and Hermione stopped at the station and they looked at the familiar Hogwarts Express, which would take Harry home to London. People were getting onboard the train as the train's leaving time approached.

"Here we are." said Hermione.

"Hm-mm." said Harry quietly, his hands holding on to Hermione's.

"Harry?" said Hermione.

"What?"

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"About keeping a clear head during my exam? Yeah, I remember." said Harry absentmindedly.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Yeah, and um…"

The train let out a loud whistle.

Hermione sniffled.

"I'm going to miss you." said Hermione weakly.

"Me too." whispered Harry.

"You will write to me, won't you?" asked Hermione.

Harry nodded eagerly. "Every week. I will keep writing until we meet again."

Hermione smiled.

Silence.

"Y-you better go." said Hermione, "The train is leaving."

Harry nodded. Then he pulled his fiancée close to give her a long, lingering kiss.

The train whistled again.

Suddenly, Harry released Hermione and he rushed up the train, without even looking back.

Hermione was still, trying to get a glimpse of Harry through the train's windows. Then, Harry had his head out from a window and waved at her. Blinking her eyes furiously, Hermione waved back.

The train gave a final whistle before it slowly pulled out of the station.

"Remember to write!" called Hermione.

"I will, goodbye!" called Harry as he waved.

Hermione just kept waving until the train was out of sight.

* * *

When Hermione went back to Hogwarts, it was time for her Advanced Charms class. So she joined the rest of her friends for the class. 

"Now class, today we would be learning about lighting up fires without using your wand." said Professor Flitwick. "Everyone lift up your wand hand…"

Everyone did.

Then Hermione heard a snore beside her. Annoyed, she turned and said, "Harry, stop sleeping and…"

But it wasn't Harry who was sleeping beside her, it was Ron. It was now then Hermione truly realised that Harry had gone.

Slowly, Hermione lowered down her hand. The professor didn't notice.

"Now, point at the candle in front of you…" he instructed.

"_Harry would love to be here…_" thought Hermione and sniffled.

Then she wept. She had been trying hard to keep herself from crying in front of Harry so that he wouldn't be worried. Now that he was gone, Hermione couldn't keep her sorrow in her heart anymore.

"And say… Miss Granger, are you all right?" asked Professor Flitwick in concern.

All the students were puzzled at the Charms teacher's instructions for a moment before they realised that he was talking to Hermione. The Gryffindor students murmured in sympathy as they watched Hermione cried.

"I-I'm all right." said Hermione in a voice choked with emotion.

"Perhaps you would like to go to the bathroom." said the professor kindly. "You may be excused from the rest of the lesson."

Hermione got up and practically fled out of the room.

Ron just remained sleeping.

* * *

Granger Residence 

A maid (The Grangers didn't use house elves) came into Mr Granger's study. "Mr Granger, Mr Lucius Malfoy is here."

Looking up from his newspaper, Hermione's father blinked in surprise. "What for?"

"I don't know, Sir."

Mr Granger got up. "Tell him that I will attend to him shortly."

* * *

"Have a cup of tea, Lucius." said Mr Granger graciously to Lucius in the living room. 

Lucius smiled in politeness. "No thank you. I'm here to discuss with you with an important matter."

"And that is?"

"How old is your daughter, Granger?" asked Lucius immediately.

"17."

"So she is graduating from Hogwarts soon, isn't she?"

Mr Granger smiled proudly. "She sure is. I'm planning to send her to the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sighing, Lucius shook his head. "I afraid you can't."

Mr Granger's smile faded. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm here to propose marriage for my son, Draco."

Mr Granger's eyes widened. "Marriage?"

Lucius nodded. "That's right. My son has often spoken highly of your daughter. And I have seen her for a number of times: a girl of beauty, charm and intelligence, perfect to be the daughter-in-law of the Malfoy family."

Mr Granger couldn't help feeling a little pleased at the praise that Lucius gave for his daughter. Lucius seldom praised anybody and even if he did, it was a sarcastic remark.

Lucius got up and walked around. "However, intelligent she may be, I believe that the basic Hogwarts education is enough for her." he said as he looked around. "Besides, I heard that she always comes in first in the Hogwarts end-of year exams, is that correct?"

Mr Granger nodded.

"A woman won't need to study that much. Have your wife studied past Hogwarts?" asked Lucius.

"No." admitted Mr Granger.

"Neither have mine." said Lucius truthfully. "But they make good wives, don't they?"

"But it's Hermione who wants to study…" started Mr Granger.

"If your daughter marries to my son," Lucius interrupted, "she won't have to lift her finger to do anything. She will have house elves to take care of her needs. It will be a whole life of luxury. Not that your family is poor, of course." added Lucius as he examined an expensive vase.

"Lucius, I appreciate your proposal, but…" said Mr Granger.

Lucius turned and gave him a cold stare. "But what?"

Mr Granger swallowed and said, "I believe my daughter has the right to choose who she wants to marry."

Lucius glared at Mr Granger for a while before he laughed. "Oh that's a good one, Granger, a daughter who has the right to choose who she wants to marry!"

Mr Granger didn't say anything but he kept a polite smile on his face.

"Granger, marriage is one of the most important things in a person's life and fathers should decide whom their children should marry. I mean, it's a big decision."

"My son has fine looks and he's from one of the richest families in the wizarding world. What's there about him for your daughter to complain about? I'm sure that she will be happy to marry to my son." said Lucius with confidence. "So will Draco. In fact, he's thrilled when I suggested proposing marriage."

Still standing, Lucius leaned forward to Mr Granger. "So how about it, Granger?"

Mr Granger thought for a while. "Let me discuss with my wife. Then I will talk to Hermione."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way. But no matter what…"

Lucius gave Mr Granger a deadly look. "Your daughter will have married to my family, whether she likes it or not."

Mr Ganger gulped.

"Well, I better be going." said Lucius, picking up his staff.

"Let me see you out." said Mr Granger, getting up.

"Oh there's no need." said Lucius. "Future in-laws."

Laughing, Lucius went out.


	8. PS I Love You

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

Disclaimer 2: The chapter title is named after a song by The Beatles: P.S I Love You

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 8: P.S I Love You

**_Dearest Hermione,_**

**_Here I am, in my home, writing this letter to you. I got back home safely (obviously), and my parents practically spoilt me to death with their warm welcome. Mum made a lot of delicious food (both by magic and muggle-cooking) and wouldn't let me off the table until I tasted every single one of them. She cleaned up my room too, so that I could move back in right away. Dad challenged me to a race of Snitch-catching too, I won in the end._**

**_I had revised some of the subjects for tomorrow's exams, which were Transfigurations and Potions. Urgh. I hope I won't mess anything up during the Potions practical exam._**

**_I wouldn't be testing on my French until the day after tomorrow. I wish I could find someone to practice with, but my Dad didn't know anything about French and my Mum studied Italian, so she couldn't help me either. All she could do was conjuring up some French books and asked me to study them myself. Oh well._**

**_How's everyone back in Hogwarts? I miss everyone, especially you, Darling. Home is nice, but I kind of get lonely sometimes. The house seems to be very quiet when I'm alone and all I have is books, my Firebolt and Hedwig as company._**

**_Well, I better get to bed early for my exams tomorrow. Wish me luck ;)_**

**_Harry_**

**_P.S I love you  
__

* * *

_**

_Dear Harry,_

_Glad to hear that you got back home, safe and sound. I believe that you have already taken quite a few exams while our letters are being delivered to each other, how's your performance so far? Oh I do hope that you will pass all of your exams, then you can be an Auror, just like you always wanted._

_Everyone is fine here, they miss you through, especially Ron, although he never admits it out loud. I miss you too, dear. Hogwarts just isn't the same without you. Aww, my poor Harry, sorry to hear that you are lonely, I wish that I could Apparate to your house and provide you some company._

_Our N.E.W.Ts are coming soon as well. I'm studying as hard as I could, because I want to get into the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Dad sent me a letter, it's about something important but he refused to say much, he just said that it concerned about my future. Wonder what it is about…_

_You know what? Maybe Dad wants to discuss about my marriage in the future! Oh wow, wait until he hears that I'm already engaged. He knows about you Harry, and he agrees that you are a good boy. He will be thrilled to hear the news._

_I have to go and revise my homework now, write back soon._

_Love,  
__Hermione_

_P.S I love you too.

* * *

_

Harry grinned in a silly way at his letter. A discussion about marriage? Well, that would be excellent… 

For a moment, Harry daydreamed, trying to imagine what it would be like to be married. He imagined Hermione and himself during their wedding night, lying on a bed together, kissing…

Frustrated, Harry scratched his head hard. "Darn you Harry Potter, can't you think of anything decent?" he cursed.

But still… Harry blushed, Hermione's body would probably be great…

Suddenly, Harry realised that he was thinking dirty thoughts again.

"Ah!" he yelled in annoyance and slammed his head directly onto his exercise book on his desk.

Sitting up straight again on his chair, Harry rubbed his forehead and tried to calm himself down. He then turned to look at an enchanted life-size poster of Hermione on his wall. Hermione used to be smiling in the poster, but now she was glaring at Harry.

Gulping nervously, Harry returned to his exercise book, took his quill and immediately started to scribble his answer to a Charms Theory question. He then moved on to the second, then the third…

After a while, Harry took a peek at the poster. Hermione was smiling at him again. Sighing in relief, Harry slowed down his pace slightly and tried to concentrate on his next question in his normal pace.

Harry put the poster up because Hermione was the reason why he wanted to work hard. He wanted to be a good Auror, so that he could have a stable income and give Hermione a good life when he married her in the future. In addition, the poster reflected Hermione's personality completely. Having the poster here was almost as good as having Hermione herself, which gave Harry the motivation to go on studying hard.

Harry thought carefully at his next question and sighed. So far, Harry believed that he had done well in his past exams, but they were sure tough. It's difficult to achieve his goal, but if he could be an Auror, then all his hard work would pay off.

* * *

Hermione sighed and kept her letter during breakfast. It was the second day of her N.E.W.Ts and she had just received another letter from her father. 

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny in concern.

"My dad is driving me nuts! I asked him what's the matter that is so important, and he tells me to wait until graduation! That is like two months away! And he won't even give me a hint."

"I thought you said it's about your marriage?" asked Ginny, bewildered.

Hermione blushed. "That's only what I think. Maybe Dad wants to discuss about something else."

"Maybe it's about your studies." suggested Ron.

"No it isn't." said a voice and the Gryffindors looked up.

Draco Malfoy was standing behind them.

"Err, Malfoy? I believe the Slytherin table is over there." said Ginny coolly.

"Yeah. Usually you won't even want to be caught dead over here." said Ron.

But Hermione didn't care about the fact that Malfoy was standing near the Gryffindor table. "What do you mean that it isn't about my studies?"

"It isn't." repeated Malfoy impatiently. "It's about your marriage."

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Marriage! Oh Merlin, your Dad probably wants you and Harry to get married after graduation!" said Ginny in excitement.

Malfoy shook his head and said, "I don't think so."

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"I just do, now shut up, Weasley." snapped Malfoy and turned to Hermione. "You ARE getting married, Hermione. But not to Potter."

Hermione's face paled. "To whom then?"

Malfoy smirked. "You will find out. See you."

With a slight wave, he left.

"Don't tell me that Dad wants me to marry someone else?" whispered Hermione in horror.

"Tell Harry about this, Hermione, he should know about this!" said Ron urgently.

Hermione shook her head firmly. "No. Maybe Malfoy is just joking. I won't tell Harry anything until I'm certain."

"But…" started Ginny.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to revise my Potions." said Hermione and she left.


	9. Horrible News

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 9: Horrible News

Although Hermione acted as if she was calm about the whole situation, she couldn't help being worried about what Malfoy said about her marriage. What if Malfoy was right? What if her father decided to marry her off to someone else, like Viktor Krum? Not that she hated Viktor, she liked Viktor, but they broke up years ago.

Hermione was so worried that she actually spent a while thinking about the problem during Potions practical exam.

"Miss Granger, are you going to make the potion or what?" barked Professor Snape.

Hermione quickly returned to her potion.

"Poor Miss Granger, she must be thinking about her boyfriend." sneered Snape.

Malfoy could be heard laughing from where he was.

Hermione blushed furiously and glared at Malfoy. Whatever her father was intended to do, Hermione just hoped that it had nothing to do with Malfoy.

* * *

After the N.E.W.Ts, it would be home sweet home for the seventh year students. The first thing Hermione did when she got home was to go and see her parents. 

"Ah, you're here. Sit down, Hermione." said Mr Granger, who looked troubled.

Hermione couldn't help being worried as she stepped into the study. Was there something wrong? Hermione sat down on a chair.

"Hermione… I remember you saying that you have a boyfriend named Harry Potter, is that correct?" asked Mr Granger.

Hermione couldn't help sighing in relief, so her parents wanted to talk about him, now that's okay. "Yes."

"Do you love him?" asked her mother.

Hermione nodded.

"And does he love you?" asked Mr Granger.

Hermione nodded again with confidence. "He does. We love each other very much."

Mr Granger nodded and muttered, "I see…"

Hermione was starting to feel hopeful. Maybe her parent would tell her that Harry could marry her after graduation…

"Well Hermione…" started Mr Granger.

Hermione leaned forward. "Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"I afraid that you have to break up with him." said her father.

Hermione felt as if someone had just slapped her. "W-what?" she squeaked.

Her parents looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Darling. But you are required to marry someone else." said Mrs Granger.

"_You ARE getting married, Hermione. But not to Potter." _said Malfoy in Hermione's head.

"Why?" demanded Hermione, jumping up from her chair. "Didn't you say that I can marry to anyone I want as long as I'm happy?"

"Well, yes, but…" began Mrs Granger.

"Then?" asked Hermione rudely.

"We have no choice, Hermione." said Mr Granger weakly. "The boy's father came a few weeks ago and told me that I had to marry you off to his family, whether you like it or not…"

Hermione stared at her father in disbelief. "And what's the name of the family, may I ask?"

"Malfoy." muttered her father.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy?" she asked.

Her parents nodded.

For a moment, Hermione felt that she would faint on the spot. She shook her head. "No… no… no! I can't marry to Draco Malfoy! I don't want to!"

"You have to." said Mr Granger. "Mr Lucius Malfoy sent word to us a few days ago that you had to agree this marriage proposal, or he would curse me and your mother."

Hermione glared at her parents. "So that's why you agree to this marriage proposal? You two are so selfish! You rather send me to my grave than bear a curse over your heads!"

"It's not like that…" started Mr Granger.

"Hermione, look at the bright side. At least you don't have to worry about getting poor in your future, and you will have a handsome husband…" coaxed Mrs Granger.

Hermione stared at her mother angrily. "I don't care! I rather be poor and happy than rich and miserable in the future! And Harry is much handsome than Malfoy, both inside and outside!" she added.

Hermione turned to her father. "Daddy, don't marry me off to Malfoy, please." she pleaded.

Her father looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, love. I have sent word to Mr Malfoy that I have approved his marriage proposal. And I have decided not to let you go to the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry, since Mr Malfoy had asked not to let you to."

Hermione paled and took a step back. "You can't do this to me! I'm engaged, Daddy!" she said before she could stop herself.

Mr Granger blinked in surprise. "To Harry Potter?"

Hermione nodded, trying not to cry.

"Well, I will be happy to hear that if it wasn't for all this… but dear, you have to break off your engagement." said Mr Granger sadly.

"No!" said Hermione stubbornly.

"You have to." said her mother firmly. "Or we will be cursed…"

Glaring at her parents with hatred, she yelled, "I hate you both!"

She ran to her bedroom and slammed her door shut. Then she lay down on her big bed and sobbed. All her hopes of getting married with Harry had vanished.

"I don't want to be Mrs Malfoy, they can't make me!" she sobbed. "I rather die than marry to that rat!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry stepped out of the Auror Department, clutching the results of his entrance exams nervously. 

"So how did it go?" asked his father, James Potter, anxiously.

Harry looked at his father and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh never mind, just open it." said James impatiently.

Harry swallowed and tore open the envelope. Then he removed the results slip. James looked over his son's shoulder and read, its marking scheme was the same as OWLs:

_**Foreign Language (French) – O  
Charms – E  
Transfigurations – E  
Potions – A  
Defence Against the Dark Arts – O  
Overall result – O**_

_**Congratulations, you have made into the Academy of Aurors in the Ministry of Magic. The school started in a month's time. You can get your uniform at Madam Malkin's. See you soon!**_

Harry smiled in delight.

"Yes!" yelled James and punched his fist in the air. Then he ruffled Harry's hair, making it messier than usual. "That's my boy! Imagine, my son is going to be an Auror!"

Harry couldn't help grinning. He couldn't believe that he had passed everything beautifully, even though Potions was a bit tough.

James slapped his son on the back. "So what do you say we go out tonight and celebrate? We need to get your mother along of course. And Sirius, Remus and Tonks!"

Harry smiled. "Sure."

"Great, what do you want to eat? Pizza? Steak? Wait, don't tell me, aha, I know! Sashimi!"

"But Dad, you hate Japanese food." Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" mumbled James and shrugged. "Who cares? I will eat whatever you want tonight, even if it's leftovers."

Harry laughed. "Never mind, I think I will stick to a nice, big pepperoni pizza."

"Okay then!" said James and happily, he practically pulled his son to the lift. "Tomorrow, we will go and get you the Academy's uniform, oh I just can't wait to see what it looks like…"

Harry felt pleased. He couldn't wait to go over to Hermione's and tell her the good news. He could even show off his new uniform to her. He knew that she would be proud of him. Finally, Harry felt that he could match the Grangers' standards.


	10. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Author's Note: Those words in italics represent French.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 10: Breaking the News

The next day at the Potters', Harry turned one round in front of his parents and their friends, showing off his brand new uniform of Academy of Aurors. The uniform was simple, almost the same as Hogwarts's, just that Harry had a dark blue tie and the Academy badge, which featured gold stars that arranged to look like words 'A . A'

James sniffled and pretended to blow his nose into a handkerchief. "My little boy has finally grown up!" he said in a high-pitch voice.

"Quit it, James." said Sirius Black, laughing.

"Well, it's true." said James in his normal voice and he turned to Harry. "I'm proud of you, son." he said sincerely.

"Thank you." said Harry, grinning.

"You better be going, Harry. Didn't you say you want to show Hermione your new uniform?" said Remus Lupin.

Harry looked at his watch. "Oh yes. I must be going, bye!"

With that, he raced off happily out of the door.

"Be back before dinner!" called Lily.

"I will!" said Harry.

Sirius sighed as Harry closed the door. "It's good to be young."

* * *

Hermione glared at all those beautiful, elegant dresses she had on her bed and the box of jewellery at her makeup table. So her parents thought they could make it up to her by buying her loads of dresses? Well, they were wrong. Nothing could make Hermione to forgive them for deciding to marry her off to the Malfoys. 

Hermione marched to the box of jewellery. She snatched a handful of it and threw them. They scattered all over the floor.

"_Just like my heart._" thought Hermione.

Pushing the dresses aside, Hermione lay down on her bed. She was not in the mood to see anybody.

Knock knock.

Hermione pretended that she didn't hear that.

Knock knock knock.

"What?" snapped Hermione in annoyance.

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter is here to see you." said her maid outside the room.

Hermione lifted her head slightly. Part of her wanted to see Harry badly, but another of her didn't want to. Because she knew she needed to tell Harry the bad news and she didn't want to see Harry's reaction.

"… I will go and see him. Please ask him to wait." she said finally.

"Yes Miss."

Hermione got up from her bed and changed into another dress. This was probably the last chance she was going to see her beloved Harry, and she wanted to make the best of it.

* * *

Wearing a dark blue dress, Hermione walked elegantly out to the garden and stopped at the sight of her boyfriend. Her mouth dropped open at his appearance. Harry was relaxing on a chair. He looked so… well, smart and dashing in his robes! 

Harry got up from his seat. "Hi Hermione!" he said happily.

Hermione smiled at him and before she could stop herself, she rushed into his arms.

"_I miss you._" she whispered.

"_Me too._" said Harry.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled Harry closer and kissed him on the lips passionately. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, but then he accepted the kiss and they remained in an embrace for a while.

After they released each other, Harry let out a breath and laughed shortly, "Now that's a very warm welcome."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

Harry spun around. "Well, look at me, I'm going to attend the Academy of Aurors!"

Despite her sadness, Hermione couldn't help feeling happy for her boyfriend. "That's wonderful!"

Harry grinned. "Of course." he said, stepping forward to take Hermione's hands. "I will be studying there for like 3 years. Just wait patiently, Darling. I will marry you afterwards, I promise." he said softly.

The word 'marry' reminded Hermione about her engagement to Malfoy. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from Harry's grasp.

Harry's grin faded. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Hermione looked extremely uncomfortable. She stared down at her hands.

"W-we are getting married after my graduation from the academy, right?" asked Harry uncertainly.

Hermione was still.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and Harry took a step back. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry in alarm.

"Harry, I love you…" started Hermione.

"Well, I love you too…"

"B-but we can't get married, Harry." Hermione whispered.

It took Harry a while to get the sentence into his mind completely. "What!" he bellowed.

Harry grabbed Hermione on the shoulders. "Why?" he demanded.

"My parents…" he heard Hermione saying.

"Your parents?" he interrupted. "Didn't you say that your parents will support your decision about whoever you want to marry?"

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head weakly. Tears had already rolled down her cheeks.

"Turns out they won't." she said bitterly. "Actions speak louder than words."

Harry tried to laugh. "I-it's a joke, right? You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

But the expression on Hermione's face told Harry that she wasn't joking.

"Who are you going to marry to?" demanded Harry.

"Malfoy."

Harry's jaws dropped. "That slimeball! How could your parents do this!"

"Malfoy's father threats to curse my parents if they don't marry me off to his family… and they give in!" she explained.

"Without a fight?" asked Harry in horror.

Hermione nodded miserably as she wiped the tears off her face.

Harry sat back on the chair. His face was emotionless, showing no sign of sadness, disappointment or despair.

"Harry…" said Hermione. "Darling, are you all right?"

Harry looked up at her slowly. "So this is it then?" he said finally. "Y-you are going to be Mrs Malfoy?"

"That's right." said a voice and the couple turned their heads.

Draco Malfoy strolled into the porch, smirking. "She's going to be my wife in two weeks' time."

Hermione stared at him as if he was a slug. "Malfoy?"

"Aw, is that the way you call your fiancé?" asked Malfoy, shaking his head as if he was hurt by Hermione's attitude.

"Who let you in?" asked Hermione.

"I'm the son-in-law of this family, I can come in whenever I feel like it." said Malfoy smugly.

"You're not the son-in-law of my family." snapped Hermione.

Malfoy shrugged. "I will be soon, but what's the difference?"

Hermione scowled.

Malfoy turned to Harry. "So Potter, I have won your girl, you can back off now."

Harry got up suddenly. "I… better go." he said quietly and left.

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

"I will remember to send you a wedding invitation!" called Malfoy and he laughed.

Hermione sat down on the place where Harry used to sit and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Harry walked in a daze and when he came home, he found that his father's friends had left, leaving James in the Front Room, reading the _Evening Prophet_. 

"Hey Harry." said James and looked at the clock on the wall. 5pm. "You're back early, usually you won't leave Hermione's house until we threaten to hex you."

_Hermione._

The name created a dull ache in Harry's heart. A few hours ago, Harry was happy and feeling blessed to enter the academy and have Hermione as a girlfriend. And now he had lost her, to Malfoy the slimeball.

The image of himself marrying Hermione came into Harry's mind, now he knew that it would never, ever come true…

Harry felt sick that the realization that he could never marry Hermione… for some reason, Harry felt dizzy and his heartbeat increased. What was he going to do without Hermione? What's life without her?

James continued to read the paper. "Better change out of your uniform, I'm sure that you don't want dinner stains all over it." he said without looking at his son.

All he heard was a soft thud.

Silence.

Lily Potter came out of the kitchen and she screamed in terror.

James turned his head away from the paper and looked. And when he did, he threw his paper aside.

"Harry!" he yelled and rushed to his son, who was lying on the floor, unconscious.


	11. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

Disclaimer 2: The ending is inspired by a Chinese romance tale

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 11: Broken Hearts

Harry woke up a few hours later, but devastated by the news, he lost his appetite and didn't see the need to nourish himself. He locked himself in his room and stared at Hermione's poster for days. The only time he ever came out of his room was to go to the bathroom.

Soon, Harry fell ill and when his good friend and Healer, Cedric Diggory came to visit him, he found Harry lying in his bed, as if he was going to die any moment.

"He's been like this ever since he got home last week." explained James.

"From where?" asked Cedric.

"Hermione's." answered Lily.

Cedric thought for a while before he got up from the chair beside Harry's bed and took Harry's parents to one side, out of Harry's earshot.

"I heard from my father that Hermione is getting married." said Cedric quietly. "To Draco Malfoy."

"What?" hissed James.

"I will take that Harry is sick because the news is too much for him." said Cedric and he returned to Harry.

Cedric checked Harry's pulse, tested his temperature and he went wide-eyed at his temperature. It was near 22 degree Celsius. With a body temperature like that, Cedric was surprised that Harry didn't freeze to death.

James moved forward and said to Harry, "Harry, this is ridiculous. There're lots of other girls out there for you to love. You can't just let yourself die because of one girl. Hermione is good, but there must be someone else who is better."

Harry looked at his father blankly and said weakly, "You don't understand, Dad. What if you are in my shoes and Mum is marrying someone else who is a villain?"

James shut up. All his intentions of talking Harry to get out of bed had disappeared.

Coughing, Harry turned over and closed his eyes.

Opening up his medic bag, Cedric took out a red potion and handed it to Lily. "Here, I can't heal his heart, but at least this potion helps with his physical illness."

"Thank you." said Lily.

"And I advise you to try to get Harry to eat. If he doesn't eat, he will just get weaker. At that point, even the potion can't save him. If he can't help himself, no one can."

James and Lily nodded.

"Inform me when Harry's condition changes." said Cedric.

* * *

The Weasleys were the next ones to know that Harry was heavily ill. Since school was over for Ginny, almost all of Weasley children came over to see Harry. 

"How are you feeling, mate?" asked Ron.

"Dreadful." said Harry and he coughed.

"Does Hermione know that you're ill?" asked Ginny.

Harry thought for a while. "Don't think so." he said, shaking his head slightly. "Besides, I don't want her to worry… not with her wedding coming up…"

"Rubbish." said Fred while George nodded in agreement. "It's not like Hermione is happy to be married with that git."

"Hermione must be informed. I will tell her right now." said Ginny, getting up.

"W-wait!" cried Harry suddenly.

Ginny stopped.

Harry struggled to get up, but it was hard as he was very weak. Fred and George had to help him to sit up. "Y-you are going to see Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Then I want to write a letter to her. Give me a quill and a piece of paper."

* * *

Everyone watched as Harry smoothened a piece of paper on his lap. His quill was in his hand as Harry thought of what to write. 

Harry thought for a while. This was a good chance to tell Hermione how he felt about the wedding. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and he would still be even after she was married…

Again, Harry felt a sharp pain in his heart as he thought of Hermione. Hermione was smart and beautiful. He remembered how they first met, their first argument and their first kiss, which happened during their sixth year, after Harry and his Quidditch team won the Quidditch Cup. All the happy times they had went through Harry's mind. Now those times were over and Harry knew clearly that he and Hermione wouldn't have any more of them…

Harry tried to control himself. Why Hermione had to marry that git? Why…

The more Harry thought about Hermione, the sharper the pain was in his chest. Harry tried to stop the images of her in his head, but he couldn't.

Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore and with a cough, he spat blood all over the paper.

"Harry!" exclaimed his friends in alarm.

Harry stared at the blood on his paper blankly.

"Harry, just lie down!" ordered his mother in horror and threw the paper aside. "James, get Cedric over here, fast!"

Ginny picked the paper up and folded it. "Harry, I will get Hermione to come and see you. I promise." she said seriously.

Then she left.

* * *

Hermione had no idea that Harry was ill and practically dying. The Malfoys had just sent her the wedding dress and her parents begged her to try it on. Unwillingly, Hermione tried it on and looking at herself in mirror, Hermione didn't feel happy at all in her wedding dress. 

"Miss Granger, Miss Ginny Weasley is here to see you." said her maid as Hermione tried on her bridal veil.

"Bring her in." said Hermione, cheered up a bit at the fact that her friend was here.

Ginny came into Hermione's room and she stopped at the sight of Hermione in her wedding dress.

"Hello, Ginny." said Hermione, smiling slightly and turned to her servants. "Leave us."

The servants quickly left.

Ginny didn't greet back. Her face was solemn. Hermione's small smile faded and she sighed.

"I know it's bad for me to try on the wedding dress. But my parents begged me to." she lifted her head. "But I won't marry Malfoy, you'll see. I will be Mrs Potter, no matter what. I will announce to the world during the ceremony that I love Harry and no one else. The Malfoys couldn't do anything by then."

Ginny continued to keep her solemn expression.

"What's wrong? Don't you like that idea?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, take a look. This is what Harry's situation like currently." said Ginny, taking out the paper.

Hermione took and unfolded it. All she could see was blood all over it. She gasped in shock and terror and dropped the paper.

"Ginny, Ginny, what happened?" she asked and grabbed Ginny's shoulders. "You must tell me! Is Harry dead?"

Ginny shook her head. "He isn't. But he looks like he's going to be. He's heavily ill."

Hermione sat on the chair. Pain and sorrow were shown on her face. "I-I didn't know that he's ill!"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and she stood up. "I have to go and see him, I just have to!"

"Now?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable.

* * *

Malfoy was strolling lazily up the Grangers' stairs and to Hermione's bedroom. The door was closed, so Malfoy thought of going in straight. Putting his hand on the doorknob, Malfoy was about to turn it when he heard the conversation inside. 

"… not now. My parents are watching over me like hawk. I can't disapparate out of here either. I bet it's Malfoy's orders, usually they just let me be…" he heard Hermione saying. "I will go and sneak out of the house at midnight, when they are asleep. Oh I do hope Harry is all right…"

Malfoy smirked before his hand left the doorknob. He then left.

* * *

"Great, I will go back now and tell Harry that you will go to him tonight." said Ginny quickly. 

"Take this back with you." said Hermione, walking towards her dressing table. She picked up the bookmark that Harry gave her during Halloween and handed it to Ginny. "Tell Harry that if he misses me, just look at the bookmark and think of me. And tell him that I love him."

Ginny took the bookmark and nodded.

* * *

That night, Hermione waited impatiently until midnight. Then after she made sure that the lights in her parents' bedroom were out for a few minutes, she opened her window. 

Hermione looked down. Her bedroom was on the second floor, but if she was careful enough, she could make a safe landing.

Carefully, Hermione climbed out from the window, then down to the first floor.

Soon after she reached the ground, Hermione was silently congratulating herself when…

"Stupefy!" yelled a voice.

Hermione gasped in pain as someone had hit her with a spell behind her. Hermione fell and hit the floor.

All she could see were her parents and Malfoy, looking down at her from above.

"So you think you can sneak out at night and go to Potter?" asked Malfoy and he sneered. "Fat chance." he turned to Hermione's parents. "See what happened when you don't watch over your daughter 24/7?"

"I'm sorry, Darling, but we have no choice." said her father as he lowered his wand.

Hermione stared at her father in disbelief before she passed out.

* * *

Over at Harry's, the situation was terrible. Harry's condition had improved slightly when he heard that Hermione was coming over, but it's already 1am and she didn't come. Seeing that Hermione didn't arrive, Harry's illness went worse than before. His face was pale and thin. He clutched Hermione's bookmark against his chest as he breathed shallowly. 

Ginny went in and out of the Potters' front door, keeping a look out for Hermione, but she didn't see anyone.

The rest of Harry's friends were in his room, watching as Cedric examined Harry's pulse. Finally he shook his head and sighed.

He got up and turned to Harry's parents. "I afraid there's nothing more I could do, I'm sorry."

Just then, Ginny ran up to the room.

"Is she here yet?" asked Neville anxiously.

Ginny shook her head desperately. "I don't know what's keeping her…"

"Harry," said Ron, rushing to his friend and clutching his hand. "Just hang in there, Hermione will be here soon, I know she will!"

"Hermione loves you, Harry." said Neville sincerely. "You are ten, no, hundred times better than Malfoy. I believe that she will come soon."

"We will go over to her house and bring her over now if you want…" said Ron seriously and his friends nodded.

"We don't care what her parents will do, just as long as Hermione could come over." said Fred.

Harry smiled at his friends weakly. "You guys are the best… Thank you for trying to bring Hermione to me..."

"That's what friends are for, pal." said George, grinning.

Harry closed his eyes.

Ron felt Harry's hand slipping away from his grasp and he watched helplessly as it fell back limply to Harry's chest.

No one had said a word. They understood what had happened perfectly.

Harry James Potter had passed away.


	12. A Request

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

Disclaimer 2: The ending is inspired by a Chinese romance tale

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 12: A Request

Hermione didn't regain conscious until the next morning, and when she did, she found herself in her bedroom.

Hermione got out of her bedroom and rushed to the door. She turned the doorknob, trying to get out. To her horror, it was locked. She ran to the windows and found them locked as well.

Hermione rushed to her door and banged it with her fist. "Mum! Dad! Let me out, please! I want to see Harry!"

No response.

"Maybe they can't hear me." thought Hermione and she tried again.

"Somebody open the door, please!" she cried. "Let me out!"

It was like a minute or two before she heard anything outside. "Hermione, darling…"

"Mum! Mum, let me out, please, I beg you!" pleaded Hermione.

"I can't. You will go and find Harry if I do."

"You don't understand!" said Hermione in protest. "Harry is sick, I have to see him!"

"…I'm sorry, I just can't let you go. The Malfoys say that we have to watch over you, or you will go and elope with Harry. We have locked you up until your wedding day."

After that, Hermione could hear footsteps fading away.

"You can't do this to me! Mum!" she screamed, pounding the door but she didn't receive any more responses.

Finally she was tired and she sank to the floor, crying. "Oh Harry…" she sobbed. "What am I going to do now?"

She wanted to see Harry badly, she wished she could kiss him and tell him that she loved nobody else and she would never, ever marry Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione stayed in her room for the whole day. Meals just appeared on her bedside table from nowhere. She refused to eat them. If her parents wanted to marry her off to Malfoy, let her be a skinny, unhealthy bride. She would look so dreadful that Malfoy probably wouldn't want to marry her. 

Hermione had kept the bloodstained paper that Ginny gave her and she spent her time staring at it, worrying about Harry.

* * *

Night came and Hermione could hear the key turning on the doorknob. Getting up from her bed, she watched as the door being open. 

Then Ron and Ginny came in.

Hermione got out of her bed. "Ron, Ginny! I…"

Clutching the paper tightly, she quickly explained, "I want to go to Harry's last night, but my parents…"

"I heard. And it's not your fault." interrupted Ron. "They are so selfish. I almost wanted to punch your father when he told me that they have locked you up."

"How's Harry? Is he all right?" asked Hermione anxiously.

Ron looked away. Ginny took a deep breath and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione, y-you better sit down."

Judging by Ginny's tone, Hermione could tell that she had some bad news. "What happened? Has Harry's condition gone worse?" she asked as she sat down.

"You could say that." said Ginny. "When you didn't arrive last night, his condition just went worse and…" she trailed and her lower lip trembled before she started weeping.

"What?" asked Hermione in horror. "What happened then?"

Ginny didn't answer, instead she took out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. It was then Hermione noticed that both Ron and Ginny were wearing black.

Ron finally looked at Hermione. "He died, Hermione." he said quietly. "Harry died last night."

There was a long silence.

"You're joking." said Hermione finally.

Ron shook his head. Hermione backed away, shaking her head in disbelief.

"His last wish is to see you in person…" said Ron.

"No…" Hermione covered her ears, unwilling to hear anything.

"Hermione…" started Ginny.

"You're lying, both of you." said Hermione. "You two are lying…"

"We're not, Hermione. Harry is dead." said Ginny sadly.

"Hermione…" started Ginny.

"Liars!" screamed Hermione. She pounded her fists against Ron's chest. "This is all a sick joke! Harry is still alive, he must be!"

"Hermione… Hermione!" said Ron desperately and grabbed hold of her wrists. "Please!"

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, they were filled with sorrow.

"We're not lying." said Ginny quietly.

Hermione looked at Ron and Ginny before she finally broke down and lowered herself to the floor, sobbing.

Sighing, Ron kneeled down and tried to help Hermione up, but she refused to get up. She stayed on the floor, crying as she buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Ever since Hermione found out that Harry had died, she went into a depression and refused to eat or drink anything. All she did was lying on her bed, crying as she thought of the times that she and her true fiancé had spent together. Soon she had gone pale and skinny. 

The wedding day finally arrived. The weather was dark and gloomy, unsuitable for a wedding. But the Malfoys insisted to hold the ceremony. The entire household of the Grangers had gone upside down as everyone prepared for the wedding.

"Please help Miss Granger to put on her wedding gown." said Mrs Granger to her maids.

Then she and her husband rushed to her daughter, who was sitting at the dressing table. Hermione's face had covered with makeup in attempt to hide her pale complexion.

"Hermione, please get ready…." started her mother but she stopped.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, leaving a dark trail of eyeliner. With her sad face, Hermione looked like a broke doll beyond repair.

Ginny, who was the bridesmaid, looked at her best friend in despair. Ron and Neville were standing at one side in their best suits, looking rather depressed.

"Oh dear…" said Mrs Granger and called, "Somebody go and get the waterproof makeup from my room!"

"Hermione, please. Harry is dead, it's time for you to move on." pleaded Mr Granger.

Hermione remained unsmiling. Her face was blank, like a person under a deep trance.

Sighing, Mrs Granger hugged her daughter. Hermione didn't hug back. "Darling, if there's anything your father and I could do to make you happy, please tell us…"

Hermione suddenly blinked and said softly, "Yes…"

"What did you just say?" asked her father.

"I want to go and visit Harry's grave." said Hermione and she looked at her parents hopefully. "May I? I want to see him before I married."

"Well…" said her mother. Ron, Neville and Ginny looked at each other.

"Please." said Hermione desperately. "Mum, Dad, this is the last request your daughter is going to ask you. I'm not going to ask you anything more after this."

"Harry's last wish is to see me in person. I want to fulfil his wish before I become a Malfoy…" begged Hermione.

Her mother thought for a while and looked at her husband. "If we say yes, will you put on your wedding gown?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione nodded eagerly. "Anything, just let me go and see Harry, please."

"All right then." said her father and nodded.

"Oh thank you!" said Hermione and she jumped up, threw her arms around her father and kissed him. "Thank you so much…" she said.

Her father kissed her and said, "This is the least I could do. Now get into your wedding gown. Your mother and I will go outside."

Hermione smiled. She continued until her parents had gone outside. Then her smile faded. She went to her cupboard and opened it.

"Hermione, what are you looking for?" asked Ginny.

Hermione didn't answer. Finally, she took out a black dress with long black sleeves.


	13. The Final Visit

Disclaimer: You know already, all HP characters don't belong to me.

Disclaimer 2: The ending is inspired by a Chinese romance tale

**Author's Note: This is an alternate universe where there's no Voldemort, Hermione is a pureblood and Harry's parents are still alive.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

Chapter 13: The Final Visit

Lucius Malfoy was furious that the Grangers had let Hermione to visit Harry before she went to the Malfoys' residence for the ceremony. But since he wanted to keep a good image in the public, he let them be.

Hermione came out of the Grangers' house, in her wedding gown and veil. Her face was covered with light, waterproof makeup.

Hermione got into the Grangers' car. Ginny, Ron and Neville followed suit.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Neville as he looked at the dark sky.

"Aren't you going?" asked Ron to Hermione's parents.

"Later, when the ceremony officially starts." said Mr Granger.

"Okay then." said Ron and got into the car.

"Goodbye Daddy." said Hermione, smiling slightly. "Take care. You too, Mum."

Her parents smiled back.

* * *

The car moved slowly as it drove through Hermione's town. In the car, Hermione kept on looking down at her lap, her face was, once again, blanked. 

Neville and Ginny looked at Hermione, worried. Ron, on the other hand, was too busy giving directions.

"Turn left… go straight ahead…"

Hermione clutched her bouquet of lilies tightly. Her heart was pounding as she thought about what she was going to do.

"… there… there it is! Harry's grave, I see it!" said Ron loudly.

Hermione looked up and sure enough, through the windscreen, she could make out a white tombstone, standing alone at a cliff.

"Stop the car." she commanded the driver. "Stop the car, please!"

The driver did and as soon as the car stopped, Hermione got out of the car.

Hermione tore away her bridal veil and threw it aside. Then with a flick of her wand, which she had hidden in her gown, Hermione removed her wedding gown, revealing her black dress inside. Now Hermione looked like she was going to a funeral than attending her own wedding.

Hermione made her way to her fiancé's grave and she kneeled in front of the tombstone.

Touching the tombstone gently, she whispered, "I'm here, Darling."

Neville, Ginny and Ron hurried up behind her. Ginny even had the bouquet of white lilies in her hands and she placed it gently on the grave.

"How could you just leave me like this?" said Hermione softly as if Harry could hear her. "Didn't you say that we will get married after you got into the Auror Academy? We even talk about having children…"

Hermione then leaned against the cool tombstone, pressing her hand on it. "I know you died with a broken heart, but I promise, I won't marry Malfoy, I will marry you instead."

Ginny, Ron and Neville looked at each other, wondering whether Hermione had gone mad with grief.

"So what do you say?" said Hermione gently.

The sky became darker and the strong wind blew. It was so hard that Ron, Neville and Ginny couldn't stand still and they fell to the ground. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't move.

"Yes, I heard you, Harry." said Hermione, smiling. Then she kissed the picture softly before she stood up.

Puzzled, Hermione's friends look at her as Hermione walked slowly towards her car. Then she picked up her bridal veil from the ground and put it back on.

"Wait a minute, she's not going to attend the wedding, is she?" asked Neville.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" called Ron loudly.

Hermione didn't answer, instead, she walked back to Harry's grave and took the bouquet.

"I'm coming, Harry." said Hermione, smiling at the tombstone.

Suddenly, Hermione started running towards the end of the cliff. She kept on going and she jumped right off the edge before anyone could react.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny and she got up to give chase to her best friend. She ran but she was held back by Ron and Neville when she was near the edge.

Ron, Neville and Ginny looked down the edge. All they saw was the surf smashing against the rocks and a bouquet of lilies floating on the water. Hermione was gone.

Ginny gave a scream and she sank to her knees, crying. Ron was too shocked to move while Neville just stared.

* * *

Slowly, the sky cleared and the wind ceased. The weak sunlight shone down upon them. 

Neville looked up and sighed at the weather when he noticed something.

"Guys… Guys!" cried Neville.

"What?" asked Ron, looking at his friend.

Neville pointed, towards the sky. Ron looked up and with massive effort, Ginny followed.

They found Hermione. But she looked transparent, like a ghost. She was flying upwards freely in a simple white dress, with a pair of butterfly wings on her back.

In front of their very own eyes, the trio saw Hermione reached up and took a hand which belonged to…

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny in amazement.

Harry was smiling at Hermione brightly. He had a pair of wings behind his back as well. The couple smiled at each other lovingly before Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the forehead. Hermione responded by hugging him happily. They then flew off and vanished into the sky.

Harry and Hermione were finally together, for eternity.

The End


End file.
